epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku vs Superman/Rap Meanings
'Superman:' Who can stop this constipated jock, (Goku is known for grunting and yelling for minutes on end, doing so to charge up his strength. Superman mocks Goku, calling him a "constipated jock" because when Goku screams, it makes him sound like he is trying to take a dump.) With the awful animation and the complicated plot? (Having started in the late '80's-early '90's, Dragon Ball Z's quality as a cartoon was low because it was limited by techniques used in the day. As animators adopted better and more advanced techniques, quality improved, and a remastered version was even made. Superman also pokes fun at Dragon Ball Z's plot; it can easily be seen as hard to follow. It jumps back and forth in time, moves to different planets, and dead characters are often brought back to life.) Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? (To drop a rap bomb means that one person is going to "blow" other person's head just like a bomb, but with rap. Superman references the dropping of the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima during World War II, as "Dragon Ball" is an anime, or a cartoon made in Japan. Additionally, this may reference anti-Japanese sentiments common in superhero comics from the WWII era.) This looks like a job for the OG... (This is a variation on the quote, "This looks like a job for Superman," which is usually said when there is a problem that requires Superman's assistance. Superman asserts himself as the OG, or "Original Gangster", of superheroes because he is one of the first to have ever been published, and Goku has been said to be based off his story.) 'Jimmy Olsen:' Superman! (When citizens see Superman, they usually shout his name. Jimmy Olsen, a young journalist working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis who is known for being Superman's friend, is also finishing Superman's previous line.) 'Superman:' I'm killin' it, you're Krillin it. I'm villainous to vegetables, (Superman is stating that he is currently killing the rap and that Goku is his best friend Krillin in comparison, who is regarded as a weaker character in the "Dragon Ball" series when compared to the other main characters. Also, all of the Full-Blooded Saiyans names are puns on Japanese vegetables; for example, "Saiya" can be rearranged to "yasai" which is Japanese for "vegetable". Kakarot, Goku's birth name, Radditz, Napa, Bardock and Vegeta also come from vegetable names.) Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals. (Superman comments on how baggy Goku's pants are and that they are similar to MC Hammer's. This is also a racist line towards Asians, since stereotypical Asians are rumored to have small dicks. Since manga and anime are Japanese-made, Superman is saying that Goku has a small penis like his creators, and wearing baggy pants would hide that fact.) My level is incredible! I'm out of your league! (Superman makes a reference to a Saiyan's power level and says that he is superior to Goku, being out of his league of power, while making a reference to the Justice League, which he is a founding member of.) You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi-Chi! (Superman makes another reference to the Justice League and says that he will have sex with Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi" is also a term for female body parts in different languages. Specifically "breasts" in Spanish (Mexico) and Japanese, and "vagina" in Spanish (Argentina).) Greasy, slick emcee from DC. (Superman says that he is a great rapper from DC Comics, the company that owns him. Greasy alludes to Superman's typical greasy slick hair style that he usually has a curl in.) With one breath, I'll freeze your whole measly species! (One of Superman's powers is freeze breath, but what he is mentioning is Frieza, a "Dragon Ball" villain, who almost destroyed Goku's entire species and blew up his planet.) You're primitive and limited. You live in a village of idiots. (Growing up, Goku lived out in a forest alone, rather than growing up in a town or city, so he was unaware of a lot about the world, even not knowing what a girl was until he met Bulma. He also had a monkey's tail as a child and once transformed into a Great Ape, a form Saiyans turn into during a full moon. Limited is used to say Goku is less endowed than Superman. Goku is also a low-level Saiyan, who tend to be unable to become as strong as Elite Class Saiyans and unable to control themselves in their Great Ape forms. He's also somewhat of a dolt, despite being incredibly powerful. This would make him "primitive and limited". Lastly, Superman notes that the Z fighters, Goku's companions, can often appear to be less intelligent with their powers compared to Goku, who does the fighting for them.) Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period. (Metropolis is the bustling city (which Superman mentions to contrast his residence to Goku's village) where Superman, as Clark Kent, works at the Daily Planet. As all the names of full blooded Saiyans are puns on vegetables, Goku's birth name, Kakarot, comes from the word carrot. Superman says he's going to snap Goku in half like a carrot if he tries to visit Metropolis.) 'Goku:' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! (The Superman character has had multiple comic book series and movie reboots that do not follow the same plot, but keep the majority of main characters.) Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! (Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster in June 1938, which is rounded to the 40's. Superman's powers include flight, heat vision, super strength, ice breath, and a seemingly endless potential of new ones. Goku says that this trait makes Superman to be considered too overpowered and generic to be enjoyable as a character, and that his powers have been boring since he first appeared.) 'Krillin:' Goku! (Krillin is calling out his name. This parodies the call of "Superman!" earlier.) 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, (One of Superman's powers is laser vision, where he shoots beams of heat from his eyes. Superman tried to use it on him, but failed to do any more than ruin his clothes. Goku thinks the thought of him being beaten by it is crazy.) 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy! (Goku is a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. A Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation of a powerful Saiyan, like Goku himself, which drastically increases the Saiyan's power. "Driving Miss Daisy" is a movie about a man driving an old lady who rides backseat while someone else drove her around. Goku is saying Superman rides backseat to Goku in terms of flight and is an old lady compared to him, or that he just helps out old ladies, an act stereotyped to good guys and superheroes.) You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! (Superman gets his power from the earth's yellow sun. Being in the sun for a substantial amount of time gives you a tan making your skin darker. Pale skin is more susceptible to damage from the sun, so Goku finds it ironic that Superman doesn't spend too much time being exposed to his own power source.) You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done! (Son Goku is Goku's Earth name, which he was renamed after being adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Goku also uses his full name as a reference to the previous line, as "son" and "sun" sound similar. He states that even though Superman gets his powers from the sun, he wouldn't stand a chance against a Son. Kaio-ken is a technique Goku uses to multiply his strength and speed. This is also a pun of "I can get it done," but Goku uses it to reference the famous technique by saying he raps better than Superman.) When I see your movies, all I do is watch the clock. (Superman has appeared in several movies, both animated and live-action. Goku is calling Superman's movies boring, saying that when he watches them, he just looks at the clock instead and watches time go by until the movie ends, which people might do if they become uninterested in a movie.) 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! (Kryptonite is a green, rock-like element in the Superman universe. They're shards of radioactive matter cast off from Superman's home planet of Krypton, and they serve as Superman's ultimate weakness. Goku mocks Superman for being scared of simple green rocks like Kryptonite and how nonthreatening it makes him appear.) Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel (toe!)! (Goku compares Superman's famous red and blue suit, which looks like he's wearing underwear on the outside, to women's underwear. He further refers to Superman as a woman by commenting that his skin tight clothing, which if he had one, would reveal his vulva, which is referred to as having camel toe.) I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that (ho!) ("Superman that ho" is a reference to the rap song "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Lois Lane is Superman's love interest, as well as a reporter. Goku is using the word "report" as a way of saying he is going to meet up with Lois and have sex with her.) 'Superman:' Ha ha! Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes. (The fight scenes usually take 2 episodes to begin. Also, the fight scenes in Dragonball Z make the combatants look as if they are not hitting each other at all. Superman laughs at Goku's raps, calling them weaker than the fighting depicted in the "Dragon Ball" anime.) Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! ("Over 9000" is a famous quote and internet meme from "Dragon Ball Z" (specifically the Ocean Group Dub), in which Nappa asks Vegeta what Goku's "power level" is, according to his scouter. Superman is referring to Dragon Ball's tendency to feature long drawn-out fight scenes where the characters spend more time shouting to reach full power than actually punching and fighting each other. He also compares Goku's rapping to it, saying that Goku only screams out meaningless insults without any lines that actually hit hard.) I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties. (Master Roshi is Goku's perverted master and teacher in "Dragon Ball", often getting nose bleeds when sexually aroused. It's a popular stereotype done in manga and anime, as Japanese culture tends to focus heavily on facial expressions. If someone is punched hard enough in the nose, their nose is likely to bleed. Basically, Superman says he'll punch Goku's face so hard, his nose will bleed as much as Roshi's does.) From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez. (The main "Dragon Ball" series is known as "Dragon Ball Z" and ended with "Dragon Ball GT". Superman is saying that there are many episodes and that Goku has been dragging (Dragon) the series. This line is also a reference to the Dr. Dre song "Deeez Nuuuts" on his album "The Chronic", which has become a running gag throughout the Epic Rap Battles.) 'Goku:' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! (Goku refers to Superman's previous verse about fighting, and mentions how Superman doesn't get into the action of the fight. In addition to that, Superman is always seen wearing a cape.) You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! (Superman was beaten by Batman, who has no superpowers (another trait of his which was noted by his opponent, Sherlock Holmes), in the "Dark Knight Returns" comic. Batman carried Kryptonite in case Superman turns evil or gets mind-controlled. This could also reference Zack Snyder's upcoming Superman/Batman movie.) There's only one way that this battle's gonna end! (As they are nearly matched in power, Goku says that there is only one solution to end the popular debate between them, which he explains in the next line. "There is only one way this is going to end" is the exact phrase General Zod said to Superman in the 2013 film, "Man of Steel".) One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! (Christopher Reeve, the third major actor to play Superman in live-action film after Kirk Alyn and George Reeves, fell off a horse on May 27, 1995, in which he became a quadriplegic and was unable to walk. Reeve passed away from this injury in 2004. Goku says that he will physically hurt Superman so he never walks again, making him "one more" Superman to fall.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Nice Peter